Failure To Learn
by angelwitch59
Summary: 14 year old Dean is given a "simple" incantation to learn. Should be easy, huh? WARNING PARENTAL SPANKING AND BAD LANGUAGE WILL OCCUR. DO NOT READ IF THIS IS LIKELY TO UPSET OR OFFEND IN ANY WAY.


Pastor Jim looked over Dean's shoulder as he sat staring at the book of Latin incantations in front of him.

Dean knew he was there. Knew that he knew Dean was having trouble learning this.

He also knew that Pastor Jim would help him if he asked.

And that right there was the problem.

Dean was fourteen years old. He didn't need help, thank you very much. Even if he did he sure as fuck wouldn't be asking for it from his Dad's buddy.  
As far as Dean was concerned his Dad had already embarrassed him enough in front of the Pastor.

He'd had his ass swatted, repeatedly, and no it was so _not_ a spanking. But he supposed to an outside observer it was close enough.

He'd also been yelled at.

Loudly.

Very loudly.

In fact so loudly that Sammy had run off and hidden somewhere!

Well not exactly hidden but he had certainly gone far enough away to escape any possible fallout from Dad's ire.  
Dean didn't want to add to his embarrassment by looking like he was too stupid to learn the so called "simple" banishing ritual that his Dad had demanded of him.

It wasn't even as if he really needed to know this shit, Dad had it all down pat.

Dean supposed he should be a bit grateful that his Dad was still allowing him to go on the hunt, but right now he wasn't feeling it. After the "not a spanking" thing Dean had had his ass firmly planted in a chair and his Dad had insisted that he memorise this crap before the hunt that evening.

Then John had left to pick up supplies.

Telling Pastor Jim that he needed help was far too much like admitting failure.

Turning his head he gave the Pastor his trademark cocky grin.  
"Hey Pastor Jim. Lunch ready?"  
"Five minutes. How's it going?"  
"Fine."  
"Dean if.."  
"It's fine. I've got it."  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah! Alright already, I said it's FINE!"  
"Watch the attitude young man or you'll be having a problem with me as well as your father."  
"'m sorry Pastor Jim."  
Jim sighed," It's okay Dean, if you're sure y..."  
"I am."  
"Right, go get washed up for lunch then."

Two hours later, long after lunch was done Dean had been allowed to move from the study to the room he shared with Sam upstairs.

There sprawled across his bed Dean was supposedly studying the incantation.

Truth be told Dean's mind was anywhere _but_ on the text he was supposed to be learning. It was far more concentrated on the magazine he currently had spread out in front of him.

He'd found the copy of "Busty Asian Beauties" a few days ago in Caleb's secret hiding place beneath the loose floorboards under the dresser.

Later Dean would conclude that it was entirely possible that, that same magazine was responsible for the position he now found himself in, ass bared over the hood of the Impala awaiting some "correction" from his Dad.  
How the fuck was he supposed to know that the fugly they were after would get one up on his Dad and that _he_ was expected to recite that fucking ridiculous incantation?  
Fortunately, or possibly unfortunately considering Dean's current position, John had recovered swiftly enough to take the fucker down.  
This was going to suck.

Big time.

Dad was pretty riled up, muttering away as he unbuckled his belt. Dean was fairly sure he'd heard more than a few derogatory comments about himself thrown in there.

There was the distinctive sound of a belt being whipped off.

And then, FUCK!

There it was.

That fucking God-awful pain in the ass, literally.

As Dad swung his belt again, Dean squealed.

Well, later he would call it a manly howl.

Not so sure what he would call his responses to the following licks and there were certainly plenty of them.

Seems Dad didn't take too well to Dean's lack of enthusiasm on the Latin incantations front.

If the strength behind the licks was anything to go by he certainly seemed pretty mad. Dean supposed that nearly dying could have that effect on a person.

He sobbed out some apologies hoping his Dad would finish up soon.

In retrospect he supposed it would have been far easier just to suck it up and learn the stupid incantation. Maybe next time.

Sometime later, after all the lecturing and more sobbed out apologies Dean was to be found in his Dad's lap, _so not_ snuggling into his chest, relishing the feeling of comfort, the warmth and the all too familiar smells of childhood.


End file.
